eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombehs
Zombies, or Zombehs as spelt in Eddsworld, are often featured in Edd's work. This series started out as a short film on Newgrounds called Zombehs, which eventually evolved into a series. Sometimes, even his own friends become Zombehs (notably Matt). The series of toons Zombeh Attack, as well as the flash stand alone Zombeh Nation have both been a great success and are among Edd's most popular work. They have been on the front-page of Newgrounds and won some trophies. Edd has not hinted at any other of his films featuring Zombehs. However there are a few in Bang, Boom, Splat!,and were also featured in Hello Hellhole. Zombehs also appear briefly in WTFuture, when Future Edd travels back to the time of Zombeh Attack. The hands of a few Zombehs can be seen sticking up from their graves in Tord's Adventure, but are shot down by the title character before they fully emerge. It seems as though there are a few things which influenced Edd in the creation of these videos. In fact it does not just seem so, it is obvious that there are. The two most obvious are Dawn of the Dead, and it's parody, Shaun of the Dead. He has used many songs from these two movies over the course of his video making career, such as The Gonk, the theme from Shaun of the Dead, and more. Appearances *Zombeh Attack: Zombehs had invaded the town Edd and the others were in and were after their brains. Matt becomes a Zombeh and starts a army of Zombehs. While Edd and Tom fought them, Tord becomes a Zombeh and bites the other two while they were driving away from the town. *Tord's Adventure: Zombeh hands had popped out of the graves leading to Edd's house. Tord simply shoots them all down and continues on his way. *Zombeh Attack 2: Matt and Tord come to back to life as zombehs. Tord goes over to Edd for help while Matt goes to Tom. Both of their goals was to get the necronomicon, a book would lift the Zombeh curse off them. They go across the zombeh infested town. Eventually, Tord finds the right book and has the curse lifted off him while Matt gets the wrong book and is sucked into it. *Zombeh Nation: Matt is trapped in a Zombeh infested underground train station and it's up to the gang to save him. *Zombeh Attack 3: Matt has escaped from Hell and is trying to destroy the town. Tom and Edd go after him and eventually he is defeated when he falls down on a conveniently placed fondue set. It turns out Edd and Tom have been bitten during the fight and they wait till they die. *Hello Hellhole: Edd, Matt, and Tord eat at a place called Zombeh Cafe. Zombehs were working at the restaurant. *Bang, Boom, Splat!: On level 3, the enemies you had to shoot were Zombehs. *WTFuture: Zombehs were briefly shown when Future Edd had returned to the past and ended up at the time where Matt gets his arm bitten off by a Zombeh. *Zanta Claws is technically a zombeh as he is the real Santa Claus who died centuries ago. Another proof of this is that he eats people's brains. Notable Individuals Zombeh Matt In Zombeh attack, Matt's arm was bitten of by a zombeh, and then he too turned into a zombeh. Unlike the other zombehs, he was capable of intelligent speech and kept his mind, therefore becoming their leader. He was originally green skined like all the other zombehs, but in Zombeh attack 3, he was white skinned. Zombeh Tord Tord was bitten at the end of Zombeh attack and turned into a zombeh. Like Matt, he is also capable of intellegent speech and kept his mind. In Zombeh attack 2 he requested Edd's help to find the necronomicon so his soul could leave his body in peace. He is a green skinned zombeh with one eye and one leg after he slammed the car door on it. Private Brains Private Brains was a female zombeh that was made Private by Zombeh Matt on the condition she got a haircut with highlights. Later she is seen in the background with shorter hair and pink highlights. Zanta Zanta is technically a zombeh, as he is actually a dead santa that has risen from his grave. But he has kept his mind and can talk. His head is a green skull with red eyes. Gallery Ewza3.jpg|Edd fighting Zombeh Matt Zombehattack.jpg|Matt getting bitten by a Zombeh. Zombehattack2.png|Tom and a Passerby run from Zombeh Tord. ZombehT.PNG|A Zombeh infested train station. ZombehW.PNG|A Zombeh waiter serves Edd. ZombehQ.PNG|Matt and his zombeh army. ZombehTord.PNG|Tord as a Zombeh. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Reccuring Characters Category:Villains